The Elemental Rogue
by TheBubbleGumVampire
Summary: Shelby is a very young lone rouge wolf who is taken to a pack and I given a new start in life. When she finally ventures out of the hut she meets Ziva, a strong, confident and independant wolf pup. They instantly bond to one another and are soon inseperable. They spend every moment together and Shelby meets Ziva's friends and family. But will she be accepted by the others? R and R.
1. The capture

*Chapter One*

The sound of rain hitting the ground was soothing the young wolf. It had always had an effect on the pure black she-wolf. It was calming and peaceful and made her relax. Unlike other wolves, the she-wolf loved the rain; she loved everything about whom and what she is and everything that was a part of the world. She found the elements calming; the way the water was peaceful yet could be restless, how fire seemed to dance gracefully and still be ruthless, how earth could be solid but could open up and eat anything on its surface and how air is calming and fresh and can cause tornadoes to destroy everything in its path. It is simply a spectacle to the young black she-wolf.

The she-wolf was alone in the vast forest area. She had no parents and she was fending for herself. She was weak and vulnerable, but no animal that she had come across had attacked her nor have they run away from her. So she never attacked them or killed them, even though she needs food she felt something different towards the other wildlife around her. She could understand them like she could to another wolf. It was as if she was one of them, like she was part of their spirit. She foind it strange yet she enjoyed being able to interact with wildlife and not have them run away in fear of her.

She was feared by other packs, though she is smaller than all of the packs guards, they have made her out to be some sort of killer only because she is classed as a rouge. She didn't understand, then again she was young and hadn't been taught anything about being a rouge and what a pack thinks a rouge. But from what surrounding packs think of her, she figured that it wasn't good.

At the moment the young she-wolf was slowly padding along through the woods of the unclaimed territory of where she 'lived'. There was sound everywhere; birds singing, squirrels chasing one another, deer eating at bushes that contained fruit and the sound of heavy paws in the distace hitting the ground. Wait! Paws hitting the ground in the distance? Then the whole area went quiet, dead quiet as the young wolf looked scared at the thought of other wolves coming to get her.

As the paws got closer the young she-wolf started to run in the opposite direction that the wolves were coming. Her fear rose higher as the wolves got closer and she couldn't force herself to pick her speed up. She was panting heavily, slowing down and becoming tired after an hour of running away from the ever present chasing wolves. She, ungracefully, thripped over her paws and fell flat onto her stomach and passed out from exhaustion. But not before she felt the jaws of a wolf wrap around the back of her neck...

What do you think? It's not my first story but hopefully it will gert more readers and reviews. Please comment or vote and let me know what you think about it. If you have any suggestions please feel free to tell me. I'm currently writting chapter two and should be up soon, maybe in a few days.


	2. Can I trust them?

Shelby's P.O.V I woke up in a strange place. I was laying on a nest made of sticks, grass and feathers in some sort of hut big enough to fit about 12 fully grown wolves in and still be big enough to move around freely. There wasn't anything else in here but I noticed an entry way to my right. I slowly stood up, unsure about where I was and what would happen if I was caught by something. I sniffed the air as I carefully and silently padded up to the door. I could smell something unfamilliar, something like fresh berries and leaves. It's a strange combination of scents but that wasn't important at the moment. What is important is finding out where I am and how I got here. And any questions I have should be answered through the door. As I stepped through, the harsh sunlight shone down on the area lighting it up for everyone to see everything around them. I was momentarally blinded until my eyes adjusted and I saw lots of wloves, young and old, walking or running around. I watched with fear as I realised where I was. I was in a pack. Those wolves brought me to their pack. I don't belong here. This isn't my home. I can't trust anyone here. I need to get back. To MY home. Before I could even take a step, a fully grown female wolf stood in front of me and I instantly shrunk towards the ground as I stared up at her. Her fur was a redish orange colour and her eyes were a very light brown, almost hazel. She looked kind but looks can be decieving. "Don't be afraid little one. I'm not going to hurt you." Her voice is soft and calming, you could tell she used it to calm others but it didn't work on me. I can't trust her. She could be lying to me. She leant-down and carefully picked me up by the scruff of my neck, like she did when she took me away. I squirmed in her grasp, wanting to get away from her jaws that could easily kill me. But she wouldn't budge. She just continued to walk into the hut, ignoring my attempts at trying to get free. I let out a strangled cry and she instantly put me down on the floor. As soon as my feet hit the floor I ran as far away from her as the small hut allowed and coward in the corner against the wall. "I'm sorry. I didn't realise I was hurting you, little one. I don't want to hurt you at all. Just wanted to put you back into the nest." She said softly to me but she didn't approach me, and I am thankful that she didn't. I watched through scared, yet curious, eyes as she stared at me then moved towards the nest and lay down facing me. She used her tail and patted the area infront of her, signaling to me to go lay with her. However I didn't move a muscle, I was too scared to go to her, fearful that it was just an act and she would attack me. "Come and lie down little one. You need to rest. I'm not going to harm you in anyway. You can trust me." She assured me and I slowly, very slowly began to walk to her. My whole form was shaking from fear but I kept walking towards her. When I reached the nest she lifted her tail from where it had been and I instantly curled up into a very small ball. I felt her nose press against my back and sniff my fur. I tensed and stayed very still as she continued sniffing me. Then she lifted her nose away and I thought that she was going to leave me alone. Though that hope was shattered when she began to lick my fur clean. I have never had anyone clean my fur and I don't like it. It doesn't feel nice. So I squirmed away from her and let out a huff, showing my annoyance in her actions. She sighed and lay her head next to my still curled up body. She had, hopefully, given up on trying to clean me or do anyrhing to me. "You know you are very stubborn for a pup. I have never met anyone as stubborn as you. Though there is another pup who you remind me of and she could possibly be as stubborn as you." She said in amusement. There's another pup like me? Was she captured by this pack? Or is she born from the pack and just acts like me? I was quiet while I thought. I wanted to know who this other pup is and who this wolf with me is. I wanted to know where I was and what pack had taken me. But I doubt I will get all of my answers to my questions. "What is your name?" I asked her quietly, hoping that she heard me clearly. "My name is Jenny. What is yours?" She asked in return. Should I tell her? Should I just say I don't have a name? Or should I just remain quiet? "Shelby" I answered as I lifted my head and looked at her. She smiled at me and nudged my side playfully. Maybe I could trust her. Maybe she will keep me safe from the other wolves who may want to harm me. But for now I might as well sleep. So I caurled up again and sighed softly as I closed my eyes and slowly drifted off, dreaming about where I used to live. 


	3. The Alpha

As I awoke I realised that I was now alone in the hut. I could hear other wolves laughing and playing outside. I wonder what they are playing, and if they play with the other wolves in this pack. I start to remember what my life was like only hours ago. I was free, I could live how I wanted. I could play with the young animals that lived in the same area and not have them run away in fear of me. I ate berries that seemed to be more filling than what eating other species of animal would. My life then is completely different to that of the wolves in neighbouring packs. They kill the animals and eat them as many times as they want. However, I always see the same animal again and I mean the exact same animal.

I have a friend, his name is kye and he is tiger, we played everyday and we chased each other. He was older than me and he was like an older brother to me. But he was killed by a pack of hunting wolves when I went to go and get something to eat. I was so sad that I just lay, curled into a ball, on the spot where I last saw him. And then the next morning he was stood over me and I saw a small glowing light coming from my chest, but it was only there for a few moments before it faded, leaving me with Kye smiling down at me._ I wonder how he came back to life. Is it even possible?_

I was pulled out of my thoughts by Jenny, I think her name was, who was nudging me with her nose. I sighed and looked up at her. My bright electric blue eyes to her ligh brown/hazel eyes. She smiled softly at me.

**"Come on Shelby. Time to get up. We have to go meet the Alpha today."** She said softly, so softly that her voice was nearly a whisper. I lokked up at her, my eyes wide with fear. The Alpha is the leader of the pack. He tells other wolves what they have to do. And he could kill someone if he sees it fit. He could easily order my death, have me killed for no reason what so ever. I quickly stood up and then scattered to the safety of the wall of the hut.

**"No. No. No! No Alpha! No!"** I muttered to her, fear lacing my voice as my body shook and trembled. She slowly walked over to me and I shyed away into the wall. Desperately wanting to blend in with the wall.

**"Hey, don't worry little one. I'm here. He isn't going to hurt you. I'll be with you so don't fret little one." She assured me and surprisingly it helped ease my fear, but not completely. I quickly dashed to her and pushed myself against her fur. "Come on then, little one. The sooner we get this done the better."** And with that we headed towards the doorway, towards the sounds of playing wolves and laughter.

We walked through the door, out into the sun lit grounds full of wolves of various sizes and colours. I pressed myself closer to Jenny as we proceeded on our journey to the Alpha. But as we walked some of the wolves stopped what they were doing and stared before whispering to the others. I felt my fear rising again and I tried to get closer to Jenny as I hid my face in her fur. She bent her head down and burried her nose into the fur on my back and she took a deep breath, taking in my scent before huffing the breath out, trying to reassure me that everything was going to be alright because she is there. And I relaxed as we walked away from the stares of the other wolves.

I sighed when we were away from them and there stares and whispers. Idont like being stared at, it makes me uncomfortable. I shook my head and removed it from her fur as I took in my surroundings. There are more huts around here and woodland behind them. But as I looked ahead I saw a larger hut on a hill that would take about five minutes to walk up, possibly more at the speed we're going. Obviously this was the Alpha's hut and the closer we got the more nervous and fearful I got of the male leader.

**"Jenny?**" I asked quietly, hopefully loud enough for her to hear me over the sounds of the still playong and laughing wolves. She turned her head to me and looked at me as she carried on walking.

**"Yes Shelby?"** She said just as softly and I realise that she has been treating me like a mother would with its pup. It made me believe that I could actually trust her more, not completely but more than any other wolf.

**"When can I go back home? Where I came from? My friends will be wondering where I am and will worry?"** I questioned as I looked at her, hope filled my eyes at the thought of returning to my home and friends. But by the look in her eyes my hope slowly vanished until there was nothing but defeat left in me. She had sadness and sympathy in her eyes as she took a shakey breath before answering me.

**"I'm sorry Shelby but you can't return to the forest again. It's too dangerous for such a young pup with no parents to be out there. The animals could kill you or neighbouring packs could kill you. I'm sorry, I really am. Maybe when you are older you could visit these friends of yours."** Jenny said and I hung my head, my eyes watering as I was denied the right to return to my home. I nodded my head but kept it down as I took a step away from her so I was no longer in contact with her body.

What I hadn't realised was that we were at the enterance to the Alpha's hut and the Alpha was stood directly infront of us. He was very tall and muscular, his fur was a dark brown with light brown splotches on his back and belly, his eyes were a very dark brown that looked almost black and it made him look very frightening and scary.

I immediately lowered myself to the ground, my fear brought to a whole new level, and I let out a small whimper as I felt the waves of authority rolling from him, overwhelming me as he made sure I knew that he was the boss and I was to follow his every command.

**"Alpha."** Jenny greeted him as she nudged me with her nose, trying to comfort me and ease my fear. Her efforts were for nothing as my fear only rose when I glanced up at him and saw a smirk on his face and a glint in his intimidating eyes. He was going to cause me trouble and it wouldn't be the good kind either. He was going to make my life hell if I didn't do as he asks.

He turned his attention from me to Jenny who lifted her head before bowing in respect to him.

**"Jenny. Nice to see you again. And it seems as if you have brought a little pup with you. Not yours, is it?"** He asked his voice was rough and full of authority as he spoke to her.

**"No, she's not mine. I found her when I was out with the hunting group. She was all alone, no parents or siblings and clearly not old enough to fend for herself. So I brought her back here."** Jenny explained to him as I slowly moved closer to her, hoping that the Alpha wouldn't notice and seperate us. If he did notice he didn't do anything about it, for that I was thankful.

**"I thought that she was one of the pups that had been misbehaving and you had brought her up to me to deal with. I didn't expect her to be a rogue wolf. It makes sense for why she refuses to look up at me."** His voice was full of confusion and surprise. But I refused to look up at him, I didn't believe the emotions in his voice would be the same in his eyes.

**"She has never lived in a pack. In fact I don't think that she has ever lived like a family. She is shy, scared but she doesn't trust anyone. I was surprised when she gave me a bit of her trust, Alpha. And I was wonderinhg if she may be accepted into this pack." **

**"I will think about it. But for now she may stay with you. You can give her a tour of the grounds, but she has to remain in your care at all times. You are dismissed, for now."** He turned away and walked back in to the depths of his hut.

I couldn't move. My muscles refused to obey my simple command. They stayed tight and locked into place. It wasn't until I felt jaws gently gripping the scruff of my neck that my muscles finally relaxed in Jenny's grasp. She picked me up and carried me back down the hill.

**"Where are we going now?"** I asked when Jenny turned away from the hut that I had found myself in upon waking. We were walking towards the young wolves that were still playing around.

**"You are going to make some new friends and I want you to meet someone."** Jenny stated and placed me on the floor when I squirmed in her grasp. _Making new friends? Me? No! I can't make new friends. No one will want to be friends with me. I'm not from here._ I told myself as a put a bit of distance between us, but close enough so I was further away from the pack wolves.

I stood still, causing her to take a few more steps a head of me before coming to a halt. Her head turned to look at me, curiousity burning in her eyes. I shook my head at her hoping that she would undersand that I don't want to make new friends. But she tilted her head to the side in confusion.

**"I don't want to make friends. They won't like me because I am an outsider. I'm not from here.**" I explained to her and understanding crossed her features as she turned her body to face me before walking over to me.

**"How do you know that they will hate you? Just because you're not from here doesn't mean that everyone will hate you. Some of the wolves in this pack aren't actually from here and they are liked and are friends with almost everyone. You just got to try to make friends."** She said, her voice soft and soothing. I sighed and moved closer so I was walking beneath her, my ear tips just centimetres away from her chest.

_I guess there's no way out of this._ I thought to myself as we drew closer to the ever playful and bouncing wolves.

**Well guys what do you think? Not enough detail? Action?**

**Please leave a comment and any advice for how to make this better. All comments and improvements are appreciated. **

**Thank you for reading. hope you are enjoying it so far :)**

**Let me know what you want to happen next. **


End file.
